crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Mom, Dad I'm Home
My parents should be home now, thought Susanne who was an ordinary school girl who stayed late at school due to her club. She felt rather uneasy walking home at night due to the darkness which consumed the sky. As such, she felt a constant shivering going down her spine and was very scared. Something else had also been bothering her too - the rumours about a serial killer lurking around her neighbourhood. For the past few months there have been five cases of families being murdered under similar circumstances, with the bodies always being discovered inside of burlap sacks inside the loft of the house. The thought of this happening brought Susanne to the brink of tears and she would cry for hours just at the very thought of this happening to her and her parents. But she convinced herself that it was all in her head and pressed on home. Susanne arrived home shortly after wondering, "Are my parents not home yet, they said they'd be home by now?" That's what it seemed to Susanne anyway as it didn't appear that there were any lights on in her house. Susanne proceeded to open her front gate which eerily creaked and walked up her garden pathway to her front porch. She then proceeded to reach into her pocket, pull out her house keys and unlock her front door. She gingerly entered her house puzzled by the fact that the house was quite and desolate; Mom, Dad I'm home! Susanne exclaimed and yet there was no answer. Where can they be? Susanne wondered. She proceeded to search the house for any sign of either of her parents. First, she looked in the kitchen because her mother said that she was making her dinner and yet there was nothing in the kitchen, no note about her dinner or any note telling her that they were out somewhere. It was almost as if they hadn't arrived yet even though they said they would have been home for seven o'clock. Now it was twenty past eight; which is strange because if something came up and they knew that they would be late, then Susanne's parents would have let her know. Susanne was perplexed by the situation and left the kitchen still wondering why she had not heard anything from her parents; thinking about it made her worry more about what happened to her parents and made her consider the possibility that the killer may have gotten to her parents sometime before she arrived home. But she told herself that she was just being stupid even considering that, and that the best way for her to find out what had happened to her parents was to call them herself and set her suspicions to rest. Adamant on calling her parents, Susanne reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone which she had recently gotten as a birthday gift from her parents. After doing so, she made her way to her phone-book and called her fathers phone. The phone rang but there was no answer. However Susanne thought she heard a light ringing sound which sounded like it was coming from upstairs and decides to investigate it. She walked to the top of the staircase and tried calling her father's phone again and this time it was much louder. Much to Susanne's dismay the ringing wasn't coming from upstairs but rather it sounded like it was coming from the attic. This sent Susanne into a state of panic and it made her fear the worse for her father and mother, and most of all fear for herself. She feared that the killer was still in the house, wanting to kill her along with her parents. As much as she did not want to believe it, she could not rule out the possibility that this was the case. She knew the only way to know the truth was to investigate that attic herself and find out. After calming down from the initial shock of the situation, she proceeds to open the access door to the attic which releases the ladder down. Before proceeding to climb the ladder, Susanne calls her father's phone again and begins to climb up the ladder. As she does, the ringing gradually gets louder. Susanne climbed to the top of the ladder and listened out for the phone. She looked around and noticed that it seemed to have been coming from the direction of three burlap sacks; two of which appeared to have something inside of them and one which appeared to be empty. Frightened to learn that the ringing appeared to be coming from inside one of the three burlap sacks, Susanne timidly approached the sack that it was coming from. Not wanting to open the sack and discover what might be inside, she knew that she had to find out. She had to know what was inside no matter what. Susanne untied the string on top of the sack and slowly pulled the top of the sack down only to be mortified by what she saw inside. Her worst fear suddenly became a reality; it was her father's body inside the sack after all and after gazing upon his pale face she let out an ear-piercing shriek and stood there frozen with fear. She did not want to believe it. She did not want to believe that the dead body in front of her was her father and she did not want to believe that her mother may be in the sack next to him. But after opening the sack next to her, she learnt that it in fact was her mother inside the second sack. With only a few moments to absorb the situation, Susanne's father's phone rang yet again. Except this time it wasn't Susanne calling on the phone. Terrified someone was calling, she nervously picked up the phone and answered it only to be greeted by an ominous voice telling her: "Sounds to me that you've finally found them." Category:Disappearances